


needs and wants

by Teaotter



Category: The Gifted (TV 2017)
Genre: Character Study, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-02-05 01:10:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12783657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teaotter/pseuds/Teaotter
Summary: Sonia finds Johnny a gift.





	needs and wants

They hit the Goodwills in teams of four. A waystation for the mutant underground needs so much -- few people run for their lives with enough socks, for one thing, or a decent coat. Food and toiletries come from the warehouses, but clothes come second-hand, in bulk.

Sonia sorts through the mounds of t-shirts with a professional eye for colors and sizes. Her hands flip them open looking for tears, stains -- or sometimes, a logo that's too perfect to ignore.

She grabs the phoenix shirt and adds it to her basket. Johnny will smile at it, and maybe think of her.


End file.
